the_legacy_of_carrick_glenfandomcom-20200215-history
The eight Gods
All Gods apart from Carrick are limbless and mouthless apart from Carrick and Splooge. They are limbless as they were created by Penor who thought all Gods should face the same fate as him. The only reason Carrick has limbs is because he was chosen to become a God, and was not born from two other Gods. God 1 : Penor the creator Penor created the universe with one drop of heavenly sperm. The sperm started out as a small ball in the blackness untill it met an egg, an egg of which the origign is unknown. The sperm fertilized the egg and from the egg hatched a entire universe with planets,stars and humans, there was no animals untill Splooge created them. No one knows how Penor came about, some say there was a God before him who created an even bigger sperm which created Penor. Some others say that Penor has created other universes, and he has destroyed the other ones because they didnt go as he planned and that one day he will one day destroy our universe. Penor wears a helmet made of all the foreskins in Shegly and has nearly ripped pants. If they rip the whole universe will destroy, so every year every person in Shegly has to trim some of their taint hair and place it in the well of 'Eval' this well is supposedly bottomless and people think it streches so far underground it reaches another dimension, the dimension of the Gods. The dimension of the Gods is also were Carrick Glen and John Bishop had their last fight. God 2 : Splooge the maker of animals Splooge created every single animal in the world. She did this as she knew that the universe wasnt complete without some sort of living creature to help the humans she dearly loved, they say Penor didnt create animals as he hated the humans for their wickedness and wanted them to all die by their own hands. Penor created Splooge to look after the desolate planets that no life could live on, he wanted her to make sure that they didnt implode. Splooge then destroyed these planets and made the animals in spite of Penor. The first animal Splooge created was the yak monster who roamed the lands free of any danger. She then started to fill the oceans with fish shaped as the most glourious of penis's. God 3: Carrick Glen Carrick was made a God because of his devotion to the realm of Shegly. If you want to read more about Carrick read 'Who is Carrick Glen'. God 4 : Harvork God of sex Penor accidentally created Harvork when flicking his nipples, a small juice droplet came from Penors nipple and out came Harvork. Harvork is the God of sex as he created all of the sexual organs, even the ones on the animals. Before Harvorks masterful creation humans and all animals were asexual, a human/animal would shit out thousands of sperm droplets the size of tennis balls and another human/animal would come up to them and fertilize them with its nipple juices. The way Harvork created the sexual organ known today as the 'penis' or as the great scholars called them 'Hukers' is a peaceful tale mothers tell their children before masterbation, but nethertheless it is true. Harvork watched the sun rise over the earth and thought it would make his nipples erect but alas he does not have such delicate beings pertrouding on his chest. So harvork started to roll up the excess fat that was left behind by Penor, located on the groinal area (all humans and Gods have this, females have a lot less fat down there then males). Harvork rolled up the fat into a cylinder and shoved a lot of nipple juice down there. The nipple juice magically created the inside of what he called a 'Huker' (now refrered to as a 'penis'). Harvork showed Splooge his magical creation which could excrement the most magically liquid only Penor could create in the first place. Splooge begged and begged for one of these Hurkers but there wasnt that much fat in the groin to produce such a magical specimem. He then realized that the fat was stored inside, and instead of pulling it out he made it deeper thus creating the 'Splooger' known today as the 'Vagina'. He dosed the Splooger with nipple juice and again it created a magical inside. He then found out that sperm from his 'Hunker' impregnated the 'Splooger'. And to his suprise it created a smaller version of both of the Gods, and so it happened to the humans and some of the animals. God 5 : Fuqtopa the God of the Fucktopians The fucktopains were not originally created by Penor but were infact created by the son of Splooge and Harvork. The son came out of Splooge half horse and half man, troubled by what he had seen Harvork cast away his only son and told him to make himself useful amoung the Gods before coming back. Fuqtopa was so distraught by his father he decieded to make a race of creatures that looked like him (Fuqtopa). He wanted this race to be able to hurt the human race's chance of survial, he created the 'Fucktopians'. Fuqtopa's only downfall is that he has stayed a child all his immortal life and will never change. Regardless of this every single Fucktopian worships him and gives sacrifices in his name, there are also often clan wars bewteen Fucktopians trying to please there only God.